1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to methods and systems to configure respiratory therapy modes in respiratory therapy devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treating respiratory disorders, including sleep apnea, with pressure support therapy is known. In particular, the use of constant positive airway pressure (CPAP) therapy mode is common. Healthcare providers may prescribe a particular therapy mode for a trial period, before deciding on another therapy mode for a longer term.